In a Theater
by ThisCouldTheoreticallyBeSparta
Summary: Inspired by the line in one of Alanis Morisette’s songs: ‘would she go down on you in a theater?’. Yeah, that’s the summary.


**IN A THEATER**

Author: Pixie-Rings

Fandom: Young Avengers

Pairing: Teddy 'Hulkling' Altman/Billy 'Wiccan' Kaplan

Genre: smut

Rating: hard R

Warning: Blowjob… Yeah…

Disclaimer: They belong to Marvel, not me. Because if they were mine, we'd see more gay kissing.

Summary: Inspired by the line in one of Alanis Morisette's songs: 'would she go down on you in a theater?'. Yeah, that's the summary.

A/n: If you see any Briticisms, please tell me. I'm Anglo-Italian, and my first language is British English. I tried to make it as American as I could. I even took the u out of 'favourite!' Comments are love!

**xxXxXxx**

Ok, it was one of Kate's favorite genres. Billy could deal with that. She'd said the Bugle said it was a wonderful movie, very in-depth and character-driven. Ok, that was all right too. But that she had to drag Teddy and himself on a double date with her and Eli to see was not all right. It was ridiculous. For one, the movie was so MIND-FUCKINGLY BORING that he felt as if he had to shove toothpicks in his eyes to stay awake. He would be cataleptic in a moment. He was going to take root and become some sort of magic tree in the middle of the back row…

Wait. Back row?

Oh yeah, _that_ woke Billy up.

He glanced at Teddy, who was trying (and failing pitifully) to stay awake, his half-lidded eyes and absent expression giving the game away, and grinned. It was really quite fortunate Kate and Eli had decided to sit in another area. He should really thank Eli for being so considerate. Maybe he'd send him a gift basket. And really, there was a couple only seven seats down that was making out like hell, so what else was there to do?

Quite slowly and innocently he moved his hand right, right to cup Teddy's crotch through those wonderful tight jeans he wore. The only thing that made his ass look better than jeans was his costume, but that was by the by. Teddy stiffened, eyes wide, then relaxed. He turned his head slightly and smirked, then leaned towards Billy.

"What are you doing?" He whispered. Billy smirked back and kissed him quite chastely.

"Relieving the catatonia." He hissed back, dragging Teddy into another kiss with his left hand as he continued to rub insistently with his right, feeling Teddy harden with a pleasant rush. That he had this effect on Teddy made him quite happy.

Fumbling one-handedly he managed to unbutton those annoying jeans and pull the zipper down, slipping his hand in to meet the cotton of Teddy's boxers. Teddy whimpered slightly, earning a shh from someone away down the front which the two promptly ignored, still kissing hungrily with lots of swirling tongue and nipping teeth.

Billy pulled away, smiling the mischievous smile that sent shivers down Teddy's spine, and leaned down, pulling Teddy's boxers down out the way and kissing the tip. Teddy stifled a groan by biting down on the knuckle of his index finger, the other hand delving into Billy's raven locks as the boy continued his oral ministrations.

Billy licked his way up and down a few times, enjoying the little shudders that got and how tight that made Teddy's body go, before circling his hand around the base and sucking the tip. That got him another half-stifled groan and he smirked, which is no mean feat when your mouth is otherwise occupied.

He began sucking slowly, almost languorously, his head moving slowly and his hand stroking what he couldn't reach with his lips and tongue. Teddy's hips almost immediately began to twitch as his noises became more like difficultly contained mewls that half-muffled groans. He hummed around his mouthful and sucked a little faster, pulling back and again to kiss and lick and stroke, to give his jaw a little respite.

He could feel the throb of Teddy's cock beneath his tongue as he sucked, hot and needy, the hand in his hair tightening. He would never admit it (or maybe he would, one day), but he loved giving Teddy head. Teddy tasted good, smelt good, and it felt so intimate, kind of special… He wondered if his boyfriend felt that way too, as he stroked the tight skin of Teddy's taut balls with his other had.

And, unknown to the boy who was bucking beneath him and panting above him, he'd been practicing, at home. With bananas. He'd even practiced relaxing his throat and he was quite good at it now.

So when he swallowed as much of Teddy's considerable dick as he could, he wasn't surprised when Teddy had to quickly cover his mouth with both hands before he cried out, trembling with pent-up release and thrusting his hips now.

And Billy wasn't one to keep torturing his boyfriend for no reason. He pulled back one last time, blew the head and took him in again, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard. Teddy's back arched from the theatre seat and he came with a badly stifled moan. Billy swallowed neatly, still not entirely used to Teddy's musky taste and sat back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before tucking Teddy, now utterly spent, back in his pants and doing them up again.

Teddy was slumped in his seat, trying to catch his breath, and grinning like a fool.

"That…" He breathed, "…was fucking amazing."

Billy was about to answer before swilling his mouth with soda when Teddy grabbed him and kissed him hard, tasting himself as his tongue explored the other's boy's mouth, delving deeper, tasting Billy.

"Want me to return the favor?" He asked, stroking Billy's cheek once they'd parted for breath. Billy grinned.

"Sounds good…"

**xxXxXxx**

"Did you guys enjoy the movie?" Asked Kate when they met in the lobby once the movie was mercifully over and people had begun filing out. Eli looked as if he wanted to throw himself off the Stark Tower. He was swaying slightly from side to side, his eyes narrowed and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Billy and Teddy grinned.

"Yeah, it was good"

"Very good. Excellent."

They both sniggered.

Kate's eyes slanted and she studied the both of them. "Do you even remember what the movie was about?" She demanded. Billy winced.

"Um… Giant robots?" He offered.

"Pirates?" Suggested Teddy, rubbing the back of his neck. Kate slapped her forehead.

"Did you even _watch_ it?"

The two shifted guiltily, Billy becoming very interested in a Transformers II poster and Teddy in the popcorn machine. Kate rolled her eyes and raised her hand in exasperation.

"I do _not_ want to know what you two did in there for two and a half hours." She snapped, turning on her heel and marching towards the exit. Eli raised an eyebrow.

"How can anyone make out for two and a half hours?" He asked, smirking slightly as he followed his girlfriend. Billy and Teddy just shrugged and exchanged a grin, tagging along after them.


End file.
